


(Feels Like) Heaven

by Mackoonzie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Dale Cooper/Harry Truman fanart for ciuro's Harry Truman thingathon (harry-truman-thing-a-thon) over at tumblr. Title taken from the Fiction Factory song, 'cause I'm in a mushy mood and  couldn't think of anything else and it's been on my mind non-stop for the past week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Feels Like) Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to some Dale/Harry fanart, thanks to the @harry-truman-thing-a-thon, and aside from their hands and their positioning (urgh, REALLY need to work on those things), I’m fairly content with it. Harry’s jacket in particular. Just wish I could’ve finished this in time for Valentine’s, but Deadpool happened.


End file.
